<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Still Have One Long Hour by IWakeUpThisCool</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065282">We Still Have One Long Hour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWakeUpThisCool/pseuds/IWakeUpThisCool'>IWakeUpThisCool</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BTS ShadowWorld AU: Smut (Jungkook bottom) Edition [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Mild Smut, Riding, Rimming, Sexual Content, Shadow - Freeform, Shadowhunter!jungkook, Smut, Switch Jeon Jungkook, Switch Park Jimin (BTS), Top Park Jimin (BTS), warlock!Jimin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:54:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWakeUpThisCool/pseuds/IWakeUpThisCool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They have been dating for a year.<br/>After a few days stayed at Jimin's place, Jungkook is relaxed and contented from his long tiring mission. Today, they are supposed to attend an important conference in the Institue by 9 o'clock, but is distracted by each other, as always.</p><p>-<br/>A chaotic jikook smut. A try-out side story for my au. Would later add into my story with a few changes, but please enjoy, comment your thoughts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BTS ShadowWorld AU: Smut (Jungkook bottom) Edition [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Still Have One Long Hour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In case you didn't read the tags, there will be jikook smut, to be honest, pure smut, and Jungkook bottoms at this one. If not okay, right top corner click.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Opening his eyes, he watches as Jimin's skin glows in the morning sunlight, eyelashes and hair seem to shimmer, his puffy cheeks are so kissable. Below the swanlike neck, delicate collarbone complies with defined muscles, toned arms wraps around his side, body littering with red traces from last night affairs. Jungkook is feeling content and warm as he takes in the view. He eyes soft with fond as he pushes a strand of fallen raven lock behind Jimin's ear.</p><p> </p><p>As Jimin stirs, Jungkook peppers him with kisses all over his face, "Good morning." Jimin smiles sleepily and laughs a little, the sound makes Jungkook's heart flutter and fussy, reaching out to caress his cheeks, he kisses Jimin long and sweet on the lips. Then he climbs over Jimin and straddles him with a sly smile. "When I mean breakfast in bed I didn't mean the snack himself," Jimin chuckles and lazily pulls him down for another kiss, grabbing the back of his neck and moans into their kiss as Jungkook grinds on him rolling his hips.</p><p> </p><p>Jimin sucks on Jungkook’s parted lips, tongue entering the wet and hot entrance as he swirls his tongue around the edges of the lips. He laps at Jungkook’s sensitive spot earning a sweet sign from his lover. Roaming his way down Jungkook’s body, he rubs on Jungkook’s waist and lower back just as his boyfriend loves it.</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook loves it, pulling back he grabs Jimin’s chin and tilts it aside to expose the sharp jawline and pearly swanlike neck. He places kisses and sucks strawberries down Jimin’s neck as he buries himself into the smooth skin and musky scent. Hiding yesterday night traces with new hickeys and bitemarks, Jimin moans and groans as his boyfriend works his way down his neck and sucks a hickey right over his nape.</p><p> </p><p>Wanting to taste Jimin all over again, Jungkook begins to trace his kisses down his chest, but Jimin stops him by sitting up and cupping a hand around Jungkook’s jaw, pulling him up to meet his kiss, he draws Jungkook close by his waist.</p><p> </p><p>"We have to get to the Institute by nine o'clock," Jimin mutters against their lips and is clearly quite awake by now.</p><p> </p><p>"We still have one hour," Jungkook replies. "Besides, I'm feeling horny and bottom, let me ride you," Jungkook interrupts before Jimin could say anything and grinds on Jimin’s bulge making both of them let out a hum.</p><p> </p><p>“...Fine, I feel like a sinner for making those words come out of your mouth.” Jimin chuckles breathlessly as he traces Jungkook’s now swollen lips with lustful eyes and claims Jungkook’s lips again. Jungkook blushes a little while they finally pull apart, “Well, you might be more surprised later.”</p><p> </p><p>Placing his hand on Jimin's chest, Jungkook pushes Jimin into the mattress and pulls his black boxers down, revealing the half-harden erect. Jimin gasps and moans when he feels Jungkook’s long fingers wrap around his length, fingertips playing with his head. He puts his elbow down to support himself as his breath hitches with the scene, Jungkook bends down to give his cock a light kiss right on the slit of the head and then without warning, sucks the head into his mouth with a loud slurp.</p><p> </p><p>Jimin’s head bursts with fireworks as pleasure runs up his spine from his abdomen, he moans loudly. “God, <em>Kookie</em>…” he has to resist the urge to thrust into Jungkook’s mouth as his lover, starts slurping and sucking his shaft with sloppy sounds. Jimin let out pleasured groans and gasps, he locks hands in Jungkook's hair and grips, Jungkook keeps slurping and plumping his head down his shaft, pleasure starts to pour at Jimin's abdomen. As Jungkook looks up with lust in his darkens chocolate eyes, like warm chocolate with a taste of wine. Jimin decides its enough and brings Jungkook’s chin up for a sloppy kiss, licking the precum and saliva off Jungkook’s jaw and lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Turn around, and open your legs.” Jungkook complies as he shudders at how low and desperate Jimin’s voice sounds. He turns around and bends down over Jimin’s body, showing his clean and pink hole to Jimin. He suddenly becomes quite embarrassed when there is no sound or movement coming from Jimin for a second, and the posture is quite exposing. Before he said anything, Jimin’s tongue laps on his entrance, he spreads his cheeks open, and flattens his tongue against his hole with a long lick, tip licking into it, making Jungkook let out a loud moan. He continues to rub his soft and wet tongue over Jungkook's rim, causing Jungkook to raise his hips higher and whines. Just as Jungkook's muscles around his rims start to relax, Jimin slides his tip of the tongue in. Jungkook's mind goes numb and a choked moan escapes his lips follows by a wave of pleasured pantings.</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook is dazed for a moment and decides to repay his lover, he takes on Jimin’s shaft and begins plumping it with shaky hands, his lover now has poured lube all over his entrance and has one finger inside his hole pumping in and out. The lovers moan and grunts feeling and pleasuring each other. Jimin pulls out his fingers and he thrust his tongue inside Jungkook again, as deep as he could and starts licking around his walls, follows by wet sounds sucking around his rim, arms bringing his hips close as he rubs circles on Jungkook's buttcheeks. Jungkook makes a bliss chanting of pleasured moans and whines, Jimin puts two fingers inside and rubs his walls, and his other hand reaches in front of him to pump Jungkook's dangling cock.</p><p> </p><p>He slurps down Jimin’s cock unfocused and rubs his balls with his hands. Jungkook groans against Jimin's shaft, he can feel himself being stretched as Jimin eats him out and the fingers have added up to three, scissoring him. He pants and moves forward, escaping himself from the hot mess that is Jimin’s mouth. Jimin seems to be disappointed as he still wants to please his lover, but the thought vanishes when Jungkook turns around facing Jimin and positioning himself over his hardened shaft.</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook has a breathless playful grin on as he slowly slides himself onto Jimin’s length. Both lovers moan loudly, Jungkook has closed his eyes as he tries to relax himself to take in the length, Jimin's member is still stretching and opening him even with the preparation Jimin did. Jimin watches as sweat glistens on Jungkook’s forehead and he bites into his lower lip with a pleasured expression, making the scene so breathtaking Jimin's heart hammered against his chest, his cock thickening as more blood rushes to his member. And he knows Jungkook feels it too, opening his doe-eyes to slits and lets out a small moan knowing Jimin is more aroused. </p><p> </p><p>When Jungkook finally takes in all of his member, he positions himself for a moment and begins to roll his hips. Jimin let out heavy breaths as he watches his lover pleasure himself over his length. “Gosh, hmmmm <em>Kookie</em>… where did you learn this..?” Jimin moans when Jungkook rolls his hips in circular motions that hit the right spot making Jungkook drop his mouth with a bliss expression.</p><p> </p><p>“I, I … learn from the best… ah” Still not recovering from the bliss, Jungkook let out a shaky grin, supporting himself with his arms as he smiles challengingly at Jimin who looks at him with so much love and lust, the air becomes thick and difficult for Jungkook to breath. He begins the motion with a small bounce of his hips, clenching his walls around the hot length, producing a light slapping noise between their bodies. Both the lovers let out airy moans. Jimin groans and reaches out to hold Jungkook’s hips as Jungkook picks up a slow rhythm.</p><p> </p><p>They continue the motion slow and deep, with moanings and groanings in between, Jimin holds Jungkook's hips with one hand and starts stroking Jungkook's cock lazily with another. He savours the scene as his extremely attractive lover rides his member in a clumsy but intriguing way, making hummed moans and pleasured signs when he increases the speed, Jimin finds himself has a hard time breathing. As slapping sound becomes louder and faster, rocking the king-sized bed back and forth. Pleasure starts to build up causing the lovers to moan each other's names. Jungkook pants while staring at Jimin with provocative lustful eyes, challenging the other to break first. Jimin only responds with a loud spank on his buttcheeks as Jungkook comes down on him, leaving a red mark and a surprised moan from Jungkook parted lips.</p><p> </p><p>Jimin knows Jungkook has hit his sweet spot hard when Jungkook's body rigid, tight walls clenching around his length and let out a high-pitched moan. Couldn’t resist any longer, Jimin props Jungkook’s hips up and supports them while he fucks strongly into him with that angle. Jungkook groans and lets out breathless whines as his lover hits his prostate hard again and again, feel much more intense than him moving on his own. "Kookie.. you are so, ha, wonderful." Jimin pants and he is satisfied to make Jungkook moan and whine like this all over him. Jungkook moans and blushes hearing Jimin's pleasured praise, he is seeing stars when hot shots of pleasure blasts up his spine as his lover rocks him hard. His form wavers, he bends himself towards Jimin, hands landing on Jimin's abs and chest as Jimin pulls up his legs to thrust into him. Jimin then gropes his ass tight to spread the cheeks, allowing more access, and thrusts even harder and deeper.</p><p> </p><p>His waist starts to hurt with the hard thrustings. He opens his eyes to see Jimin staring right back at his with so much desire and love, pantings escaping from his parted lips. He melts at the sight. His arms go weaker as Jimin starts to bounce his hips with his arms propping him up, meeting his thrusts with stronger force as his legs couldn't support themselves, causing him to sit on his member stronger and balls-deep. </p><p> </p><p>"Ji-Jimin ahh" Jungkook moans and whimpers as he grips the muscle beneath his hands. He bends himself towards Jimin and lands himself on his upper body when he waist shakes from the strong rammings, causing his hips to raise higher. Jimin gropes his ass tight to allow more access, increases his pace of thrusting now that he could move his hips stronger.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh, Ji- Jimin, gosh…faster, ah-h” Jungkook grunts and chants sloppy whimpers against Jimin’s ear. Jimin is beyond heaven nine as his ear is full of Jungkook’s humid moans. "Come on me.. <em>Kookie</em>” Turning his head, he demands with hot breath against Jungkook’s flushes ear. Jungkook’s walls clench around his shaft. Jimin releases one of Jungkook's buttcheeks and grabs his bouncing cock, pumping him hard as a final draw. He fucks deep and hard into his sweet spot. With violent thrustings and jerkings, Jungkook makes a choked whine and moans loudly, his cum spurt all over Jimin’s abdomen and hands. With a few more thrustings, Jimin groans loudly and make it out just in time for him to surge his hot cum all over Jungkook’s still throbbing hole and butt cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook collapses on Jimin and lets out a shaky laugh. “...I now.. understand, why-y you want… to ride me, ha, all the time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm, you bet, I.. I was so surprised when you started rolling your hips so skillfully.” Jimin grins, wrapping his arm around him and places a kiss on Jungkook’s panting cheek. “Besides, I love to ride you, 'cos my beautiful lover is so wonderful… and delicious.” Reaching up, he brings his fingertips to his lips, which is covered by Jungkook's burning seed. With his tongue diving out seductively, He licks them off with a satisfied smirk at Jungkook.</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook breath hitches, he props himself up with his elbow and kisses Jimin on the lips, tasting Jimin and his own cum as they swirl their tongues together.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is one of the try-out stories I am trying to create for my au, please leaves kudos and comments to help me improve and know your thoughts!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>